Drinks make us sleepy
by ThisisPorky
Summary: After a drink of beer, Engineer decides that him and Scout should dance. And they do. Because I was bored and I made this for someone on DA who isn't going to read this.


'Son, ya tredin' on mah feet!'

'S-sorry! It's 'ard doin' dis!'

The Engie laughed gently as he guided the boy around the room, holding his hands like a man would his wife as he stepped slowly to the left, backwards, and then down again, moving in the rhythmic pattern while the gentle music softly played in the background. The Scout kept his gaze down, watching where he placed his socked feet at all times. The hard-hatted man chuckled gently again as he watched the boy from behind his shaded goggles, still guiding him around the room.

'Dis is 'ard, man...' Scout mumbled again as he was guided to the right.

'Once ya get used ta it it ain't.' Engineer spoke, smiling smally as he watched him from under his goggles.

'I ain't inta'...'dis sorta' dancin'...' He replied, being guided backwards. Engie laughed.

''A suppose someone 'a your age ain't, really,' This time it was the Scouts turn to laugh. 'not really there sort 'a thing, is it? Ya'll inta' hiphop 'n' break dancin' these days.' The warm fuzz of beer was still flowing through him and making the boy all warm and fuzzy inside. He'd only had a little beer that the old timer shared with him, not being one for drinking in a lot of the alcoholic stuff like the others, but he didn't mind a bit of it every now and then. Engie had had half of the drink while Scout only had three small cup-fulls, but he still felt all fuzzy. The boy looked up to the man, who smiled warmly at him. A small giggle escaped him while a blush crept over his face, but he suddenly tripped up over his feet.

'Shit!' He cried as he fell forward, trying to regain balance by clutching to the mans hands tighter, which didn't work. Engie yelped as he was taken down, landing on his back on the woolly carpet, the boy landing on top. All the wind had left the hard-hatted mans chest, leaving him breathing heavily, small chuckles escaping him every now and then. 'Y-you alright, there, s-son?' He asked, un-linking his un-gloved hand and patting Scouts back gently.

'Y-yeah...sorry...' He said gently, shaking his head lightly, his hat tilted at an odd angle on top of his head, only making the older man laugh more. 'Don't be; we all trip up on da first go.' The boy giggled again before resting his head on the mans chest, a small blush creeping onto the old's mans cheeks lightly.

The music gently played on in the background as the two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, the boy seemingly asleep on him with his deep breathing and stillness. It wasn't until Engineer made a move that he was stirred awake from his light sleep. 'Son, ya still awake?' He asked, patting his back gently with his un-gloved hand again, their hands still linked together.

'Mm, wha...?' He mumbled, his eyes half-closed as he stared tiredly at the man, the music and heat only making him more sleepy and wanting to sleep where he was rather than move and walk. 'Nah...'a...had 'em...nyaaaaa...' He shifted on top of the man, bringing his free hand close to his chest while he tightened the hold with their hands, resting his head on his right cheek, only making the older man blush deeper.

'Ha, Scout?' He rested his hand on his back; trying to get him up wasn't going to work, it seemed. But he couldn't sleep on the floor; his back hurt enough as it is. With that in mind, he placed his free hand on the ground and proceeded to push himself up slowly. As soon as he did that, the boy groaned lightly and wrapped his free arm around him tightly, making the blush grow even deeper and a smile to form over his lips.

'Come on, now.' He chuckled gently, standing to his feet while wrapping his free arm around him. He had to un-link their hands so he could hold him properly, to which he mumbled and wrapped both arms around the older mans neck, his legs weakly latching around his waist. Chuckling gently, he proceeded in walking to the boys room, holding him close.

'Soft...'n' cud...cuddly...' Muttered Scout as Engie walked down the cool hall-way. He giggled and shifted lightly, nuzzling into the crock of Engi's neck, making him gasp lightly and cheeks to burn even more than before.

He reached his room, kicking the door open gently he walked into the messy chamber he called his bedroom.

Crushed bits of paper, crumples clothes, crushed cans of bonk and crit-a-cola and many other things laid scattered everywhere, as well as posters of base-ball and singers the man had never even heard of in his life time until now. Shaking his head, he walked over to his messy bed and laid him down. He groaned and grumbled, muttering things the man didn't even catch or understand but none-the-less making him chuckle. Pulling the covers over him, he tucked him in like a Father would his young son.

Scout clutched the blanket tightly with his tiny bandaged hand, reminding the man to take off his black base-ball hat. He wearied it so often that sometimes you don't even notice that it was plopped on his head. Taking it off, he dumped it on his little desk filled with clothes and pens, only making his smile to spread across his chubby little face.

'G'night, Scout,' He spoke gently as he watched him breathe deeply in and out. 'Ya cute lil' rascal, you.' He chuckled and shuck his head gently before taking his leave. The Scout slowly opened his right eye half-way, looking back to the door slowly closing and cutting off the light. He smirked slightly before closing it again and snuggling into the pillow and cover.

'Yeah, g'night, ya old timer...'


End file.
